Tomás H. Ells
Introduction Tomás H. Ells is the captain of the Shell Pirates and one of several people in the Blue who harbor the Curse of H. Appearance Tomás has an average build for someone his age and is usually seen wearing a grey tank top, black jean pants, and a pair of old shoes. He is caucasian with scraggly blonde hair and blue eyes which have a tendency to change color to purple or red when he becomes angered or enraged. After the timeskip, Tomás gained a little more musculature and a new outfit during his travels. Tomás has "borrowed" a black windbreaker jacket that he wears with the sleeves rolled up, along with a pair of blue jeans a white undershirt and a new pair of shoes. Finally, Tomás has also received three claw marks over his left eye in a battle occurring after the timeskip, making him half blind. Personality Tomás usually acts very obnoxious and impulsive when he's in any situation, but Tomás usually acts nicer and calmer with his friends. However, when anybody even hints at combat with him he gets riled up and ready for battle no matter who that person is. He cares for his crew as if they were family and if anybody threatens or harm any of them he will usually becomes enraged. Tomás also has major anger issues, usually become extremely enraged over a small problem and falling into a complete mindless fury when something terrible happens. After the timeskip Tomas has matured slightly and has a bit more self control. His anger and issues with the Curse of H. are still apparent but his isolation had allowed him some control of his emotions. Of course he's still the same Tomas from before, he's just older now. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Hand to Hand Combat Tomás fights using basic kicking and punching. He doesn't have a specific style, but he has a large preference to using brute force in combat as opposed to strategic movements. This can usually be a double-edged sword for Tomás, since he has a hard time pummelling anyone that can outmaneuver him. After the timeskip Tomas has practically mastered Busohakou Haki, allowing him to hit with the force of a truck and endure most blows if he has time to prepare. Strength Tomás' strength is average compared to other people's strength. His devil fruit allows him to strengthen his attacks and punch or kick harder than most people, while his Curse of H. allows his strength to be doubled at the cost of his control over himself and even harming himself. Perception Tomás's five senses are averagely developed, but because he's blind in one eye they're somewhat hindered. Tomás usually doesn't know what's left and what's right, or what's north and what's south. Endurance Tomás can withstand a good amount of pain, but due to his devil fruit he can become more durable with sea shell armor. His Curse of H. also numbs him to most if not all pain when he's infuriated, but this could cause Tomás to push himself to far and severely injure himself in a battle. Charisma Due to Tomás' personality, he usually leaves bad impressions on people and annoys them with his obnoxiously loud voice. Tomás doesn't mind this much though, since his personality doesn't (usually) have that effect on his crew. Intelligence Tomás is not the brightest person around. Since Tomás never had a formal education, he does not know much about anything. Most of the time he gets his directions wrong, and also doesn't understand some complex or even simple ideas. Agility Tomás is somewhat quick, but he prefers to absorb hits than actually dodge them. Tomás is still a good runner, but his devil fruit ability may slow him down if he has too many shells on his arms. This hindrance becomes meaningless however when Tomás is enraged, since his Curse of H. allows him to move much faster than he usually would with so much weight on his arms. Luck Tomás isn't exactly lucky. Due to his anger issues, he usually gets himself into bad situations. Tomás has also had the unfortunate luck to jump from tall heights, usually thinking the height isn't as high as he thought it was. Devil Fruit For further information: Sheru Sheru no Mi Summary The Sheru Sheru no Mi allows Tomás to generate sea shells of various sizes and shapes from his body. Type Paramecia Usage Tomás can generate sea shells from his body, usually just covering his arms in them but can also cover certain parts of his body with them to defend from attacks if he's quick enough. Relationships Crew Tomás' crew is like family to him, and will do anything to protect them. Tomás respects each member of his crew and ,despite his differences with a few member, he's able to get along with and joke around with all of them. Family Tomás was not raised by anyone in his family, unlike his twin, and was raised on another island. When Tomás did finally his family, he loved them like he had never been separated from them. Tomás and his father get along most of the time, despite him being a marine and Tomás a pirate, to the point where Tomás' father has actually thrown his weight around to get less attention on his lost son's crimes. On the other hand Leon, Tomás' twin brother, is basically the polar opposite of him and the two of them tend to fight and argue on most occasions about anything. This doesn't mean they hate each other though. Allies/ Friends Tomás shows much respect for his friends and allies outside of his crew, and would protect like he would his family. Enemies Tomás usually is very negative towards his enemies, or anybody that has bested him in combat, injured him, or knocked him unconscious. If he considers somebody his enemy, he will probably attack them on sight, yell at them, or both. He may also even try to kill them if he becomes furious enough. History Tomás was born along with his twin brother Leon to Elizabeth and Nathaniel H. Ells, captain and first mate of the Shotgun Pirates. The two of them were originally going to be raised abroad by the couple into the strongest pirate duo in the ocean, but tragedy struck and Tomás' mother was slain, Tomás himself was lost into the ocean and almost drowned, and Tomás' father was forcefully enlisted into the marines with Tomás' twin in hand. Tomás was raised on another island by an old couple who had both passed away when Tomás was six, forcing Tomás to raise himself on the street and become a pirate when he was 18. Major Battles Tomás and Komota VS. Gattle Tomás VS Ocho Much Tomás VS The black suited man Tomás VS Lynn Tomás VS Gregory Quotes Tomás hasn't said anything really quoteable.... yet. Trivia * Tomás is based half on myself, specifically my angry side, while Tomás' twin is based on my more dominant calmer side. The reason Tomás is the main character as opposed to Leon is that Leon is the half of my personality that shows itself in reality, so writing about Tomás allows me to express that other half. * Tomás' full name, Tomás H. Ells, was originally just supposed to spell out "sH.Ells" when you took the Tomá out of his name. However, that then evolved into the H. being it's own idea and the Ells just became a simple surname for the rest of his family. Related Articles Shell Pirates Shells; Chapter 1 Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Lvdoomien Category:Male Category:Shells Category:Shell Pirates